Goodbye
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: SONGFIC: Prequel to Eternal Flame, after her 3week break, Sam hands in a transfer request. Is it because of Phil she's going plz R&R luv Gemz xx


**Goodbye**

**Summary: Prequel to Eternal Flame, after her 3 week break, Sam hands in a transfer request. Is it because of Phil she's going or does she need a new start? Song is 'Goodbye' by The Corrs. Plz R&R luv Gemz xx**

_**I never thought one day you'd be gone,  
away forever more  
No one can say, no one could explain  
why you were taken**_

Oh where are you now?  
Could I get there somehow?

'If this is what you want Sam then I'll support you,' Jack was saying.

'Thank you guv,' Sam replied.

'Just for the record, you'll be sorely missed here at Sun Hill,'

'I know,'

Sam Nixon got out of the seat she was sitting on in DCI Jack Meadows office and left the office. She closed the door and leant against it. She had just handed in a transfer request to Jack. She'd applied for a DI's post in North London and she wanted to take it. Phil Hunter came up the stairs and saw Sam stood outside the DCI's office. 'Hey,' Phil said as he approached Sam. 'What's wrong?'

'I've handed in a transfer request, I'm leaving Sun Hill,' Sam replied as she walked back into CID.

Phil stood there; absolutely shocked by he had just heard. Sam was leaving Sun Hill; he never, ever thought he'd have to hear those words. Phil had only just begun to come to terms with his and Sam's split and now she drops this bombshell on him. He still loved Sam; nothing was going to change that.

_**It's time to say goodbye  
Block out the sun and pack up the sky  
Don't let my tears start to make you cry  
Each time I try to say my goodbye  
Try to stop asking why**_

Phil's POV

_I can't believe it. Sam's leaving Sun Hill. Those were four words I never expected to hear in the same sentence. She's only just come back form her holiday and she hands in a transfer request, which suggests to me that this has been on her mind for a while. Is it because of me that she's going? I don't know. If she only told me how she was feeling then maybe I could help. But she's so guarded where her own feelings are concerned and I doubt she'll ever open up to anyone. I love her and I spoilt things by telling her that, if only I'd just kept my gob shut then maybe we'd still be together. I can't help the way I feel about her, I've fallen in love with her. It is true what they say isn't it? You can't help who you fall in love with. I couldn't help the way I felt about Sam, it just happened. We got together on a mad night in Romania and I think we were just as shocked as each other when it happened. I have no idea why she's leaving and I need to know. I need to know if she's leaving because of me._

_**Tell me it's true, tell me there's something more  
Another time for love  
One day I'll know, one day I'll be there  
Will you be waiting? **_

_**Oh where are you now?  
Could I get there somehow?**_

Sam was sat at her desk in CID, clearing out the contents. It was her last day at Sun Hill today. She'd requested that she go on leave until the transfer had been processed. She was beginning to wonder whether she was doing the right thing. Sam knew that this was the right thing to do; she needed to make a fresh start, away from Phil, away from Stuart, away from Sun Hill.

Sam's POV

_I've made my decision, I'm leaving Sun Hill. For a new life elsewhere, I've spent nearly 5years of my life here and I just feel that its time for me to move on. Maybe everything that has happened over the past few months with Phil and Stuart has driven me to this decision, I don't know. I just wish that I'd had the guts to tell Phil how I felt about him instead of running away at the slightest sign of commitment from him. Romania wasn't planned but if I'm honest, I'm glad that it happened. We've been through so much together and it had to happen eventually, I never imagined it would happen in that back street B&B. I don't know whether I'll be able to face Phil again before I go. I just hope that he understands my reasons for going. If I do end up seeing Phil again before I walk out of that door, I know I'm going to end up getting all emotional. The one thing I promised myself that I wouldn't when I made this decision to go._

_**It's time to say goodbye  
Block out the sun and pack up the sky  
Don't let my tears start to make you cry  
Each time I try to say my goodbye  
Try to stop asking why  
Try to stop asking why... yeah...**_

Later that afternoon, Neil walked into CID, ready to make an announcement. 'Well, some of you may not have heard but today is DS Nixon's last day at Sun Hill. She's leaving to take up a DI's post in North London. I'm sure I speak for everyone at his station when I say that we're all going to miss you Sam and best of luck in your new job,' he said.

At the end of his speech, everyone clapped and cheered. Jo came up to Sam and hugged her. 'Why didn't you tell me you were going?' she asked.

'It's taken me a long time to come to this decision and I didn't want anyone trying to talk me out of it,' Sam explained.

'I'm really gonna miss you sarge,' Jo said as she pulled out of the hug.

Sam left Sun Hill CID at about 6 that evening. She was carrying a box full of her possessions from her desk. Phil came out to greet her. 'Thinking of leaving without saying goodbye, were you?' Phil asked.

'I just didn't want to make this any harder on either of us,' Sam replied.

'So why are you really leaving then?'

'I just think that I need a new start, somewhere new, away from here,'

'Away from me and Stuart do you mean?'

'No of course not,' Sam said as she put her hands on either side of Phil's face. 'You'll always have a special place in my heart, you know that don't you?'

'I guess,' Phil replied, a little downheartedly.

Sam leant across and hugged Phil, in almost the same way as she did when she finished their relationship with him. When she pulled out of the embrace, she looked into Phil's eyes and smiled. 'Goodbye Phil,' she said as she got into her car.

Phil stood beside Sam's car as she started the engine. 'Goodbye Sam,' he whispered, trying his utmost to stop the tears from falling.

He watched as Sam's car pulled away and disappeared into the darkness. He looked sadly at the direction Sam's car had disappeared. He'd lost the love of his life and he had no idea whether he'd ever see her again. He hoped that one day; she'd walk back into his life and maybe back into his arms. He could only hope.

_**Where are you now?  
Could I get there somehow?**_

It's time to say goodbye  
Block out the sun and pack up the sky  
Don't let my tears start to make you cry  
Each time I try to say my goodbye   
Try to stop asking why, why  
Try to say my goodbye

**_  
_**


End file.
